


Scartale - extras

by Dreamillusions



Series: SCARTALE: Horrors of Being a Pacifist [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Walk, Bad Days, Bad Puns, Chara Has Issues, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Comforting, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Days, Memories, PTSD Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Stats numbers, feeling discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: Intermission chapters to the Scartale AU seriesChapter 1: Frisk is taking a walk when they feel something tug their SOUL. what is happening? who is there?Chapter 2: Numbers are hanging and days are spent with skeletons and goats.Chapter 3: Frisk is about to face the mountain king.Chapter 4: Conversation in the MTT ResortDon't own undertale, toby fox does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: made a tumblr page called '@scartale-an-undertale-au' please go there to support me and ask me questions there ^^
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: PTSD. SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES. SELF-LOATHING. DEPRESSION.

Frisk had been taking a walk outside when they had felt it.

A tug in their SOUL.

Confused, they clutched their shirt and pulled it a bit away so that they could peer onto their bare skin, checking for any injuries.

Nothing.

The skin was as usual. No new scars or anything that would indicate the source of the tug.

Another one.

Winching, they released their shirt and looked around, wondering if they are about to enter a FIGHT. But no one was around.

Baffled and worried, they went to sit at a base of a tree and closed their eyes, rummaging in their thoughts and memories for the source.

Just when they were about to dismiss the feeling, another tug was felt and this time something burned in the back of their throat. It felt as if they were crying.

But… they weren't sad, nor were they crying. They were alone. So what…

…Oh.

"Chara?"

It took a moment, but then sniffles were heard and they saw the ghost appear by them, curled into a ball and shaking.

Their eyes widened in concern and they circled their arms around the distressed specter.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Did I do anything?"

 _*No. I… I just… forget it…_ Chara looked away, cheeks burning in humiliation. _*You weren't supposed to see it…_

"But, Chara! I told you not to keep any secrets from me. Didn't we learn that secrets only ruin people? So please, tell me what's wrong."

Chara bit their lip and looked down, hair swishing forward to cover their face. They sighed and patted the ghost's head, sometimes brushing some hair back only to watch it fall back. They played with the hair for a while, letting Chara take their time until they were ready to talk.

"I will be here for as long as you need, Chara. I'm not going anywhere."

Chara curled tighter, nodding. They smiled and closed their eyes, resting their head on the other's shoulder.

They were just about to drift into sleep land when Chara shifted, probably thinking they were asleep since they were less guarded. They were glad that Chara kept out of their thoughts so they didn't find out.

_*You're so amazing, Frisk… you had saved everyone… despite everything they have done to you. I… I screwed up so badly when I tried. I failed. I never should have thought that the prophecy was about me. My ego got too big and I just died for no reason and made my family suffer… I'm such a screw up… Such a useless effort…_

They… they didn't know what to think. Chara never talked so much, or spoke out loud about their insecurities. They had to wrestle Chara's thoughts out of their companion so many times it was becoming a routine.

So hearing Chara speak so freely was a bit disconcerting and honestly? It made them feel guilty for not noticing their best friend's turmoil earlier.

So they just raised their arms and captured the startled specter in an embrace, shaking their head and giving a bright grin.

"That's not true, Chara. You're not a screw up. You helped me so much during my journey in the underground. I would have given up long before if it wasn't for you.

Besides, it was Asriel who broke the barrier, not them. And the one who made Asriel snap out of his apathy and depression was you. **You** were the one to share that memory with him, reminding him of his real self. So at the end of the day, the real hero was always you. I just walked."

Chara stiffened and then begun chuckling, throat constricted, clutching back at their shirt. _*You wimpy idiot… stop acting asleep if you aren't… who said you are allowed to listen into people's monologues…?_

"Chara… Sorry—"

Chara's arms tightened and nails dug into their skin, successfully shutting them off.

Chara growled. _*Don't. You have no idea how much you did, didn't you? You died… over and over and over. Painfully, insanely painfully. Yet… yet you never…_ The ghost shook, face burrowing into their shoulder. _*You never tried to hurt them… you thought it was a game until Toriel… but then she burned you and you screamed and screamed. I couldn't do anything but watch. I was so useless…_

They smiled at that and patted the other's hair, humming reassuringly despite their heart clenching at the memory. They recalled Chara's terrified face when Toriel had killed them for the first time, the only clear thing sticking with them after so many LOADs.

For some sick reason, it grounded them. Gave them a way to stay sane.

Knowing there was someone who doesn't try to harm them. Who cared about them.

It was… relief.

**"Mom! Please!" They cried, reaching their hands towards the aloof goat monster, who was looking through them while more fire attacks surrounded them.**

**Their face was numb, their chest burning and limbs heavy with pain. Burns littered their body. Their breath came in short raspy gasps, sweat evaporating the moment it emerged, leaving them bone dry and cracked. Soot covered their body, acting like lead by dragging them down.**

**They were so tired. They wanted to rest. They wanted this to be over.**

**They… they had so much fun in the RUINS. Exploring and meeting the monsters, FIGHTing with them in a playful manner and meeting Napstablook, who was just a sweetheart.**

**They died once or twice, but it was their mistakes so they brushed it aside.**

**But… but this wasn't a game. Their newly found mother was hurting them… they could die and have to deal with this again.**

**They didn't want to.**

**They were scared.**

**A warm hand was pressed to their shoulder as Chara murmured encouraging and soothing words, urging them to keep going. To keep living.**

**They nodded and tried once again to reason with their mother, rolling away from a second set of flames. They stood up, jolting and turning around when they heard Chara shout.**

**_*Frisk, watch out—_ **

**Only for Chara to shout louder, reaching out for them too late, face contorted into the most anguished expression they had ever seen.**

**_*NO!_ **

**A ball of flame hit the back of their neck and their mother gasped as the fire caught in their hair and burned their head.**

**They screamed as their health depleted almost excruciatingly slow.**

**"My child!" Toriel reached to heal them. But once again, too late.**

**T H U M P**

**HP 0/20**

**S H A T T E R**

**...**

**L O A D**

**_*Stay determined… I'm sorry, Frisk... I never thought mom… Toriel would do this…_ **

**They opened their eyes to their bedroom in HOME. The pain was gone, leaving them strangely numb. They blinked owlishly and turned to the angry-faced ghost.**

**"Chara?"**

**_*Frisk_ ** **! The ghost jumped and rushed to them. They looked back then giggled. That had successfully made their companion grow red in the face and start yelling at them to stop laughing.**

**"But, Chara. You have never seemed so worried about me before. I'm supposed to be a wimpy after all, no?" They winked at the ghost.**

**Chara blanched and looked away, teeth gritted. _*I don't… I don't want to lose someone close to me ever again. M-Toriel knows how to take care of herself so she's fine. I don't know about dad… Asgore, and I am kind of scared to find out…_**

**If they can take care of themselves and Chara is afraid of losing someone else... "Did you have a sibling?"**

**Chara tensed.**

**Bingo.**

**They smiled and sat up, patting their new friend's shoulder.**

**"It's okay. Everything will be just fine, okay? I just need to talk some sense into Toriel. She doesn't want to hurt me after all. It was all an honest mistake."**

**_*Fine… unless she is on board with that flower's damn catchphrase 'Kill or be killed'._ **

**They nodded, bumping shoulders with Chara.**

**"As long as we keep determined, everything will work out just fine."**

**They were filled with DETERMINATION.**

**S A V E**


	2. Bone-Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second intermission on the story!!!
> 
> there are the subject of seeing numbers on monsters which won't be touched again in the story so don't worry about understanding it.
> 
> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters if i get any asks!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Depression, ptsd
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story.

Some monsters had numbers hanging atop of their head. Most of the time, the numbers indicated power or strength of defense or even HP - an acronym for 'Heal Points' apparently, at least according to Chara and they understood it best. Others times blood red numbers would appear on seemingly random monsters in seemingly random count - though most were the number '1'.

After a little while they made the connection; those numbers were DPs - Death Points, an acronym for how many times they had died to those monsters.

Thise numbers appeared at most when they had their 'bad days'. It was hard to be around the others on those days, the afterimages of their attacks clinging to their backs and the number of deaths floating above them – Chara had confessed that they probably had a hand in that, unconsciously or not. They did love math in the end. For some reason.

Sans and Alphys were easier to be around on those days since the two never really raised a hand on them, but sometimes, if they were really in a bad place, they would remember the threats of Sans and the deceiving of Alphys and they would stare at them suspiciously, not knowing when the two would turn against them once more.

The two's numbers were in sickly brown on their bad days with the tang of bile in their airways.

Chara once asked them to why they stay with them if they keep having those days and they had replied that they knew that all of their friends loved them dearly. That the gang would do anything for their only human friend's safety and happiness

They loved them back as well, their SOUL beating in satisfaction each time a smile would appear on their faces.

But…

They were still killed. * _Murdered_ —

"Chara, they needed my SOUL."

* _Still murdered. Mom was looking after you, but Dad… dad was straight up murdering you._

"Chara…" They sighed and turned to smile at the specter sulking over their back. The red eyed ghost looked up then grinned weakly.

 _*What, not allowed to be annoyed? We_ were _in pain, remember? Dying isn't fun, y'know. I would know that best, after all._

"Chara, I wanted to enjoy a day without all of that. Can you drop it, please?"

_*…_

_*Fine. But you're carrying me all day, then._

"Deal." They giggled and felt their best friend's arms circle their throat and slouch over their back, in a pseudo-piggyback. Barely feeling the weight, they opened the door of their room and ventured outside, wondering what they should do for the day…

"HUMAN!"

_*Oh, no…_

"Papy!"

Said monster entered the hallway, bright cheery orange numbers above his head, the tall skeleton was with a suit covering their bones instead of the usual 'battle body' they had gotten so used to seeing. They tilted their head in confusion and Papyrus looked at them in the same fashion.

"WHY IS THE HUMAN CONFUSED?" He asked after a moment.

"A suit?" They pointed to the strange clothing.

"AH, MY NEW BATTLE BODY. LADY TORIEL SAID THAT TODAY'S MEETING IS ONLY TO HAVE WITH THIS ARMOR! HIS MAJESTY SAID THE SAME. WOWIE, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE THEY AGREED ON SOMETHING."

They giggled at the enthusiasm of their skelefriend and gave thumbs up to Papyrus, winking at him.

"Looks smooth." Chara groaned while Papyrus looked ecstatic.

"REALLY? I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!" He brightened up and picked them in a bony bear hug, rubbing his cheekbones with their cheeks. They giggled and hugged him back, enjoying the kind gesture – it has been a while since they had felt safe, so they cherished every moment.

They clutched to Papyrus in an almost too tight hug. The tall skeleton seemed to notice their inner turmoil but didn't comment on it as he picked them up and carried them to the kitchen, where Toriel exactly finished setting up the table.

The goat monster beamed when she saw Papyrus walk inside with them in his arms. It meant that today would be a good day. In some way, it made them guilty for burdening their family with their problems.

_*Their fault, Frisk_

True, but still…

A hand was pressed to their lips and Chara nudged their head with the free hand. _*I said, their fault. Continue like this and I will punch you._

Chuckling, they buried their face in Papyrus' ribs and snuggled to him as he sat down. The skeleton laughed his signature laughter when he had realized that the tiny human is not going to let him go.

"NYEHEHE! IS IT TIME FOR A SPECIAL ATTACK?"

Oh no…

_*Oh yes! Get owned!_

They immediately shrieked and laughed as bony fingers tickled their stomach and sides, trying to yank them away from their spot on the skeleton's lap.

"Noo!" They whined and wriggled, trying to get away from the fingers, laughing harder when Toriel joined the fun.

They huffed and panted as they used the last of their strength to nimbly dodge the offending fingers and paws, poking their tongue out at Papyrus' dramatic howl.

"NO! THE HUMAN GOT AWAY! WHAT SHALL WE DO, LADY TORIEL?"

"I don't know, Papyrus. Oh dear, perhaps we should call for reinforcements?"

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! I SHALL CALL UPON THE FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE!"

They tensed at the name, but immediately it passed and they breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that their happy day isn't ruined so early on. Luckily, the other two didn't notice their momentary slip-up.

But someone else did.

_*Are you sure?_

Yes. Dyne is one that they have the most problem dealing with on their hard days, so a free day like that should be celebrated.

They squealed when their talk with Chara had cost them their escape and once again were captured by the great Papyrus.

"Hey, bro. What's _hanging_?" Sans' sleepy voice joined the party and Chara cackled at the pun, which took Papyrus several more seconds to realize and then to yell at his brother for plaguing his life with incidental puns.

"Hey, bucko." Sans passed by them, bumping fists with them and grinning wider at their giggles. He then waved to Toriel, "Hey, heard there were pancakes."

The boss monster smiled giddily and motioned for the three of them to sit down. Properly this time.

Soon they all dug into their food, only the noises of utensils clinking against plates echoing in the peaceful atmosphere.

Sans eyed them from his seat, his unmovable grin seeming to grow bigger and happier, noticing their happy mood. They sheepishly smiled back and looked back down, feeling warm from how everyone worry about them.

The warmth from their body-mate and the pancakes made them sleepy and contented.

It was a good day.

It was perfect.

They wished that they had more days like this.

**We could be a family.**

**We will be a family.**

**We are a family, Frisk.**

**We love you, Frisk.**

They were filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	3. The mountain King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not an extremely important piece, since it would have stayed in the main arc, but it's kind of an explanation for future chapters.  
> so... enjoy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue and the first story to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Violence, death, blood.

They had arrived to New Home, they had finally reached the end of their journey.

They stood in front of what seemed to be an exact copy of Toriel's house entrance, only the color of the walls were different; gray instead of cream white. Golden flowers instead of vegetation.

Toriel's house felt homely, inviting.

This house felt... melancholy. Lonely.

Chara sighed sadly, eyes swirling with unknown emotions.

_*So this is it, huh?_

They nodded.

_*Heh… it's actually quite disheartening. Maybe comedian did have a point?_

Frisk turned to face Chara with a bewildered expression. "So do you want to return and not face Asgore? That's the only way for us to get out!"

Chara folded their arms and huffed. _*You're the only one who wants to leave. I am, for once, in favor of just staying. We don't have any more enemies. No one will try to kill us anymore. Only Da-Asgore wants our head. We're safe._

They bit their lip and looked down, shoulders hunched. "For the time being. But what if Undyne feels like she needs to kill me again? What if Papyrus will get swayed into capturing us again? What if… what if we die again?"

Their body shuddered as they remembered their many deaths, hands clutching their chest as they tried to gather themselves in front of the SAVE point they had created just before their meltdown brought them to their knees. Chara's fingers rested on their cheeks and a chin was laid on their hair, the ghost muttering soothingly.

 _*Hey, hey, calm down. Wimpy, it's okay. We'll get through this. Then out. Just… stay determined, alright?_ They finished awkwardly.

They took several deep breaths before they nodded and let Chara help them get onto their feet, knowing that they will die for certain, but knowing that no death is permanent for them. Chara was right, they'll get through this. And then – out.

* * *

They stood inside an exact replica of their room in the RUINS. But there were some major differences; this one had two beds and a golden flower drawing on the left side of the wall. They walked in, their feet bumping into two boxes neatly tucked by the left bed. Chara was deadly silent as they opened the boxes and found a gardening knife and a very familiar white locket in the shape of a upside-down heart. Curious, they opened the locket, finding an inscription that said 'Best Friends Forever'.

Sudden grief hit them and they snapped around to see Chara stand with their back to them, clutching something.

Several pieces came together but refused to make sense.

Confused and worried, they took the necklace and left the knife behind, approaching their guide.

"What's wrong?" They tried to look at Chara's face.

The specter immediately looked away, eyes red-rimmed and pupils dimmed to black.

_*Nothing._

* * *

As they progressed through the story of the first fallen child, Chara became more and more agitated. They eyed the ghost in worry as they heard another curse.

"Chara?"

 _*What?_ Their companion snapped at them. They flinched and looked down, tears threatening to drop. Their reaction made their guide immediately recoil and look away, cheeks burning with shame.

_*I… I'm sorry, Frisk. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just… I don't like remembering this part._

Their eyes widened as the coin finally fell and they swiveled to the disgruntled ghost, mouth slightly open, temporarily ruining their seemingly stoic expression.

"You are the human child?!"

 _*You figured it out only now?_ Chara huffed in mirthless amusement. _*I thought a nosy kid like you would have figured it out by now. Did my slip-ups really went unnoticed?_

"Sorry…"

Chara sighed, hands on hips and weight on one leg. _*No need… we never really talked about our pasts. After all, I am only your guide._

"No."

Chara blinked and looked at them, a stab of hurt going through their chest betraying their companion's blank expression. _*No?_

"No," They said confidently. "You are my best friend!"

Chara gawked at them, speechless for once. They allowed themselves a moment of childish victory and then stepped forward to envelop their guide in a big hug, giving them their biggest grin they could make. Chara blinked again, only this time it seemed for the sole purpose of pushing back tears. Then the ghost laughed dourly.

_*I'm not worth it._

"Don't be like Napstablook, Chara! Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

_*It's not that, idiot… I made so many people suffer because of my stupid grudge and my inability to be happy with what I have. I'll only make you suffer._

"No, you won't. You had saved me so many times before. And also… you were always there for me. Even when others were after my SOUL, you stayed.

You are my only real friend."

Finally, after a long silence, Chara reciprocated their embrace and brushed back their hair, almost seeing the burn scar over their upper arm under the sweater, the memory of Vulkin's attack still fresh in their head.

At that Chara smiled jadedly and whispered. _*You always knew how to get into people's hearts, huh? You little flirt._

They laughed, happy tears falling from their eyes as they prepared themselves for the unavoidable fight.

"Thank you, Chara."

_*Whatever, wimpy. Now, let's go and see what we can do about Asgore, alright?_

"Alright!"

They were filled with Determination!

* * *

As they followed the sullen king, Frisk slowly felt themselves grow calmer, their heartbeat slowly slowing to a comfortable pattern, confusing their companion greeatly.

_*Why are you so calm? He's going to kill us!_

They looked at the distrust ghost, knowing that Asgore won't look back to see the exchange, too absorbed in his mourning. But they still whispered. "Because he doesn't want to fight me. It's not like with the others. He actually doesn't want to fight me," They repeated that part almost in awe, not used to the fact, that some monsters don't wish for their death on first contact, "Maybe I can get through to him."

_*Or we can be sensible and get the hell out of here!_

"We can't run away forever," They shook their head, "Sometimes, we have to face the last challenge even if we want to run."

_*It worked perfectly for Undyne._

"But Asgore is not Undyne and we have nowhere to run to."

 _*I sometimes loath your logic so much!_ Chara yelled in frustration and tried to kick something only to faze through the wall, rushing back out with a shiver. _*The barrier's effect extends even to here._

"Are you okay?"

 _*Peachy. Now, come on... we have D-Asgore to fight..._ Chara sighed and they nodded, standing before the big archway. A star flashed before them and the ghost sighed in defeat.

_*Determination... I guess that's it... Good luck, partner._

"Thank you," They smiled in reassurance and stepped through the gate.

* * *

" **G.o.o.d.b.y.e.** "

A bright red mighty trident thrashed out and struck their SOUL.

Cold dread immediately passing through their body. They recoiled, clutching their chest as they felt something shatter and numbness entering their SOUL.

_*Frisk!_

They turned to the frantic Chara, who was staring at something with an ashen expression.

Chara?

_*He… he… Dad! Asgore took away our MERCY._

They blanched in panic.

**"What is that?" They motioned to the four buttons in front of Chara.**

**They had entered a fight with a FROGGIT when Chara coughed and drew their attention to those buttons.**

**_*Well, those are OPTIONs, I guess. Like, you can FIGHT, ACT, use one of your ITEMs or MERCY._ **

**Their expression lit up with excitement. "So it's like a game! I had always wanted to play one of those things!"**

**Chara eyed them in disbelief. _*This is a life or death situation, Frisk. It's not a friggin' game!_**

**"But it's just a froggit," They motioned to the patient frog-like monster. "Also, it's cute."**

**Froggit didn't seem to understand what they had said, but it blushed anyways. Chara watched as Toriel appeared behind them, glowering at the now shivering monster, who hopped away almost immediately.**

**"Aww," They pouted, "bye bye, Froggit!"**

**"Come now, my child, my apologies for not noticing before that you have entered a FIGHT." Toriel seemed apologetic as she guided them through the next puzzle.**

**Chara inspected the fading buttons while floating behind them, noting the now orange ACT just before it winked out of sight.**

**_*You ACTed without pushing a button… well, I guess that's what makes it different from a real game, wimpy._ **

**They grumbled at that, what a way to take away the fun.**

**Chara eyed them and chuckled, amusement evident in the act. _*Well, get used to it. It's real life, so don't get your head into dangerous matters just because it feels like a game._**

**"Okay."**

He what!? They turned immediately to the shadowed face boss monster, feeling their SOUL pulse with fright, and for some reason, even more numbness chilled them. They can't MERCY, does that mean that they're doomed? That they won't be able to win this fight? They didn't want to die. Especially by this big trident. It looked really painful…

 _*Well, you can FIGHT_ —

No.

A sigh.

_*Frisk… We've been over it. Sometimes, you have to fight or run away. In this case, you don't have the 'run' option as well and Asgore won't let you get away with only ACTs. You have to._

No. They're not killing anyone. Napstablook and Monster Kid and everyone else would be sad if they would kill him. Besides, they managed to get this far without killing…

None of them were convinced.

_*And dying like a gazillion times! Your whole back and front are filled with scars because of those good for nothing monsters! And it is getting hard for us to stay focused after every death!_

Please… let's try TALKing to him first. Maybe there is a way… But despite thinking that, they both knew that their tone wasn't very confident and that their hands were shaking. They were scared, terrified even, without the comfort of MERCY.

Their mind felt as if it was filled with cotton.

Suddenly, they felt the buttons vanishing and the turn finish. They jolted in panic, forgetting that their choice had made their turn. They didn't manage to say anything yet Asgore was already looming over them with his trident as he swung his mighty weapon at their SOUL.

They tried to move away from the inevitable collision, bracing themselves for the hit only to scream when the three teeth pierced through their SOUL and into their chest.

Coughing blood, they staggered back, falling onto the floor and chocking as they gurgled blood instead of air, the sensation of burning exploding in their chest.

"I'm sorry, human…" The last thing they saw as their SOUL shattered was Asgore's anguished expression, the sight filling them with sadness.

"It's… okay…" They mumbled, reaching out for the monster before the darkness overtook them.

After all, they never die properly.

Only painfully.

**SHATTER**

* * *

**LOAD**

One blink and they were back at the hall before entrance to the barrier.

They collapsed onto their knees, heaving onto the floor as their chest exploded into pain. A warm ghostly hand was placed on their back, unable to do more than that.

When they felt a bit more grounded and not about to curl somewhere and cry, they looked up.

Chara was trying to school their expression, like every time they had died, motioning for them to sit still when they were calm enough. They obeyed and bit their lip as their sweater was raised to reveal a new throbbing raw scar – three perfect circles burning over their chest.

 _*I'm sorry, Frisk_. Was chara's response for every scar.

"It's not your fault," Was their response after every apology.

And that's all they could do to not break down and give up.

After all, a game is never quite finished until everyone reach the happy ending.

…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and comment so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	4. The Resort of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fluff, memories, bitterness
> 
> thanks a bunch for everything, you guys.

They had finally reached a resort hotel.

It has been a wild ride throughout the steamy plains of Hotland with a robot breathing down their neck, a spider lady attempting to feed them to her pet, a musical featuring their imminent doom (that was kind of fun when they thought back to it) and a dinner with a skeleton who would have snapped their neck in a heartbeat if it wasn't for an old lady's promise. The same old lady that managed to kill them herself once.

the irony wasn't lost on them.

Frisk sighed and ran to the bed, jumping onto it and giggling in surprise when the bed made them jump higher than expected. They played with the jumpy bed a bit more before fatigue coated their bones with lead and they slumped down, looking over the room and landing their eyes on their only companion in this long, long journey. The ghost had took to peeking into everything in the room, the ability to just push their head inside to see the contents pretty convenient when they couldn't touch anything that wasn't Frisk.

Frisk, who is s human just like the specter used to be.

Maybe...

Suddenly they had a thought.

"Do you really hate humans so much?"

Red pupils looked at them in amusement, an edge of confusion and surprise in the ghost's tone. _*What gave it away? The fact that I only tolerate you as long as you don't touch any other monster or the fact that I keep saying 'those damn worthless humans'?_

Frisk pouted and folded their arms., the position looking a bit ridiculous with their position on the bed. "Try maybe the hateful glares you're giving me every time I make a comment about how humans aren't that bad."

_*Because you're obviously lying, idiot._

"And you are acting like a spoiled baby."

_*Look who's talking. You get insulted by everything!_

"Hey, just because I don't know how to play the piano doesn't give you the right to laugh at me!"

The ghost laughed. _*See? Get insulted by everything._

Frisk glowered at their partner and turned around, fuming in their own bubble. The specter rolled their eyes and peeked into a different drawer, their ghostly body growing tense.

Sensing the tense silence in their link, Frisk looked back with a raised brow. "What's wrong, Chara?"

Said specter pursed their lips and motioned for the human to come closer. Confused, Frisk complied and approached the drawer, opening it at Chara's request.

"What are we looking at?" Chara groaned and pointed at the corner of the space, where words was scratched into the wood. Frisk stiffened, trembling fingers reaching out to trace the name and the date.

'*** ****** - Oct 2, 20**'

Frisk gulped, feeling something block their throat. Chara sighed and went to sit on the bed, looking up.

_*I hate humans. But I don't like monsters as well. All this crap about monsters' SOULs made out of hope, compassion and love is so filled with bullshit it always made me gag._

"So you hate everything?" Frisk bit their lip, tracing the scratches again, tears welling in their eyes and silently spilling over. "Do… do you hate me?"

A stab of hesitation went through their shared SOUL and Frisk looked up in confusion. Chara's eyes were clouded but the specter didn't seem angry, just bitter.

_*I guess not. I tried hating you. You're a human after all. But… as we kept going forward and kept dying and dying and **dying**. I started to realize… that maybe I had judged you too harshly. So you and my adopted family are the only ones I… give a damn about._

Frisk smiled wetly and stood up, walking to the ghost and sweeping them into a tight embrace. Chara squeaked, unused for the gesture. Frisk chuckled at that and tightened their grip, not letting Chara get away.

"I don't believe you. You called for me when I met Flowey. You cared for me even back then."

Chara snorted. _*Idiot, I had no problem with you dying to a damn flower if you were so weak, but when he took out our SOUL I felt something resonate within me and it took me until the last moment to realize that this SOUL was much as mine as yours. It was self-preservation._

"Oh…" Frisk's happy smile waned. Chara shrugged, undeterred by Frisk's disappointment.

_*When I woke up after you fell, I was confused as to why I was not dead. Once I realized that I was but became a ghost, I decided to venture on and investigate. I saw that fucking flower gripe about how its powers had been taken away. And as I listened I learned about what possibly happened with you. Damn flower never realized until it met you. Hah, pathetic._

"Chara…" Frisk frowned now.

 _*What? I can't insult anyone now?_ Chara raised a brow amusingly. _*You're pulling my leg here, wimpy._

"You don't _have_ legs."

They both looked down to where the ghost's legs should be, seeing only ghostly aura from the knee down. They looked back up and the ghost shrugged. _*Oh well, beggars can't be choosers._

Frisk snorted but buried their face in Chara's shirt. "So… what else happened?"

 _*Before I decided that I should tag along as a guide?_ Frisk nodded. _*Well, I went back and saw that you woke up and decided to keep out of your way, not knowing that I could touch you. Which was probably a good thing because the last thing I remembered was dying… by humans' hands._

Frisk gasped and hugged the specter tighter. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Chara rolled their eyes but the link warmed with a pleased hum. _*That's humans for you, wimpy. Anyways, I thought of letting you just keep going and see your expression when you meet monsters. It would have been a real laugh if all you did was scream and run for your life._

"Which, in hindsight, I should have?"

_*Yeah… that damn flower sure likes to ruin my fun._

_*Hmm… I wonder why it was able to have that much Determination…_

"Is it not normal for a monster to have Determination?" Frisk released their hold on Chara and sat on the bed properly, eying the specter in anticipation. Chara raised their eyebrows at the kid, wondering if Frisk was treating this as a bedtime story.

They got their answer when the kid turned red and looked away, scowling pettily. The ghost snickered and shrugged. The two of them really didn't know how to block their emotions from the other and it made some situations _really_ awkward…

_*Not at all. Monsters can't hold a lot of DT without melting. Yet that flower had more DT than me._

"And I have more than Flowey…" Frisk frowned and clutched at their chest, the ghost noticing the trembling fingers tightening around the fabric that covered the very proof of the kid's abilities. "I don't feel very determined…"

_*Well, you have a base-line of Determination bigger than that flower so even if you run out of emotional determination, you have your Determination to rely on._

"Oh…" Frisk sighed and flopped back, head tilting back to look at the very drawer that begun the conversation. It looked pretty innocent yet hid a proof that a human child once hid in here in hopes of living through another day. Something that Frisk has the luxury of tossing aside since they can't really _die_ for certain.

It made their little chest ten times heavier than before. The burden of knowing that they can't die ever was scary to the thought. They don't know if they had this ability before coming to underground since they lived quite a sheltered life—

**"Damn brat!"**

**"No! Frisk!"**

**No air. Chest heaving but no air comes. Fingers tightening on their neck.**

**"My baby!" A shining star—**

_*Kid?_ Frisk jolted and sat up, a thin layer of sweat coating their skin. Chara was still sitting next to them, but their face was contorted into a concerned expression.

_*Whoa, what the hell happened?_

Frisk shook their head. "I… I don't know… Chara?"

_*Hmm?_

"When you were alive, were you able to use my powers? Even before coming to here?" Chara seemed taken aback from the question but went quiet, mulling over the inquiry, eyes swirling with emotions.

_*I was able to LOAD. I… at least I think I did. Kind of hard to remember. I never was able to come back from dying, that's for sure. I had the ability but not enough Determination to pull it off._

"Sorry…" Chara sighed annoyingly and shoved Frisk to the bed, holding the kid there even as Frisk kicked and flailed, hitting them a few times.

_*Stop being such a brat. It's grating on my nerves. Go to sleep and shut up._

Frisk stilled for a moment before smirking and struggling again, eyes ablaze with mischievousness. Chara eyed them before snickering and raising a pale hand, fingers wiggling.

Frisk froze and their eyes widened. "No… don't you dare…"

Chara's smirk turned dark, eyes twinkling. _*Oh, but I dare~_

The fingers descended.

Frisk shrieked and tried to wiggle away from Chara's attack, only to fall back and howl in laughter, the fingers tickling their sides.

"Stop it, Chara!" They huffed breathlessly, writhing under the assault of their partner. Chara cackled and shook their head, continuing their terrible attack.

_*Not a chance, wimpy. Not when we finally have the time for fun!_

The words fell flat and the two froze, the memories of the past…

"How… how long it has been since I fell?" Frisk sat up, eyes empty, fingers coming to rest over their left shoulder, the latest scar from Vulkin still burning there. Chara bit their lip and sat next to Frisk, drawing the kid into an awkward one armed-embrace. Frisk blinked, confused before sniffling and curling into the ghost's side, accepting the rare gesture of affection from their partner. "From how the people act, it probably hasn't even been two days. But… it… it felt like it has been so much longer. It felt like I have been chased around for years. Everything melts into each other… I'm trying so hard not just give up, but it's hard… it's so hard…" They cried, fingers clawing at the silent specter's sweater.

"I just tried to be nice. I just wanted people to like me." Chara looked to the ceiling, their hold tightening. "And you are stuck here with me, having to deal with it as well. Why can't everything just stop?"

 _*Because life isn't fair like that, kid…_ Frisk whimpered. Chara didn't add anything and they stayed like this for over an hour, the child's cries softening to soft whimpers then finally the soft snores alerted the ghost that their companion fell asleep.

 _*Such a crybaby…_ Chara shook their head and shifted so they could place Frisk onto the bed properly, maneuvering the kid's hand to pull the blanket up since they can't do it themselves.

Such a tedious task.

Once Frisk was tucked in, Chara wiped Frisk's face and patted the greasy hair, noting the faint odor of uncleaned body and clothes and wrinkling their nose at that. Frisk was due to a shower, Whosua's helpful cleaning was ways back.

But… one thing at a time.

And now it was time to rest.

Hopefully it will be enough to get through the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys know, there is a hint here on what's going to be in the next chapter (16) in the main series *smirk* wonder if someone is going to guess it.
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback

**Author's Note:**

> And this marks the end of the intermission.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> my personal head-cannon is that despite going back after dying or doing a reset, that frisk's body is still growing so even after dying something the equivalent of a year, frisk's body will look older despite no time technically passing.
> 
> what do you guys think?
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> /*something written/ - is chara talking.  
> something written in BOLD - flashback


End file.
